


Whole Heart

by salamadersaurus_rex



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9854060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salamadersaurus_rex/pseuds/salamadersaurus_rex
Summary: She’s in that shirt, the long grey one that comes part way down her thighs, bares her collarbones to the sun. And she has sweater paws wrapped around her mug and for some reason that’s what makes Lena’s heart full to burst.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kara Danvers deserves to be loved wholeheartedly, unconditionally and unreservedly.

She takes Lena’s breath away. Steals it, although Lena’s left it right there for her to take. And she knows she’s being clichéd – it makes her smile to think of Kara, in her reporter’s voice, telling her to invent something new – but god, Kara makes her forget there’s even ground beneath her feet, let alone the words to describe it.

She’s sat on the edge of the bed watching the sun rise. Light spills lazily through the window, gilding the soft wisps of steam from her coffee like they’re an offering, edging her hair with gold. It wraps itself around her, holds her close, and Lena realises Kara doesn’t so much take her powers from the sun as the sun _offers_ itself to her. Lena doesn’t blame it.

Maybe it knows what she’s lost. Maybe somewhere in its belly the sun holds the same desire as the one in Lena’s chest. To fill that empty space in Kara as best she can. To listen to the echoes of Krypton in the space that she can’t.

The tear tracks on Kara’s face have long since dried but Lena can still feel her shuddering sobs against her chest, the whispered _I’m sorry’s, I’m here’s, I’m not them but I’m here_ still sitting on her lips.

Kara lets herself cry, now and then. What else can she do but let the pain wash through her like the incoming tide, drown her til in the morning when it rolls back out and the sand is clean and the sun is rising, and the ache of loss lies deep again. Kara can’t change a damn thing and neither can Lena, but when Kara cries and clings to her like driftwood in a storm somehow she feels that much closer to home.

Sunlight slips over Kara’s skin into shadow as she turns away from the window. “Morning, sleepyhead.”

Her voice is still quiet with sleep. She’s in that shirt, the long grey one that comes part way down her thighs, bares her collarbones to the sun. And she has sweater paws wrapped around her mug and for some reason _that’s_ what makes Lena’s heart full to burst.

“I love you,” Lena says, simply.

Kara’s mouth drops open slightly, chest rising as she takes in a tiny breath.

“Been wanting to say it for a while,” Lena says to the rumpled duvet. “I just never thought it was the right time.”

Kara’s just watching her, blue eyes wide.

“And now… god now I see how stupid I’ve been.” Lena smiles, no more than a slight rise at the corner of her mouth, and meets Kara’s gaze. “It’s always the right time. Every day, every _moment_ I’m with you... I fall even more in love with you.”

Kara puts her coffee mug on the floor. She runs a hand through her sleep-ruffled hair, sniffs and Lena almost thinks she’s going to cry – and then she smiles. That huge grin, the one that makes her eyes dance and her cheeks hurt, and lights up the whole room and probably the ones next to it too.

“I love you too, Lena.” She holds it together for just a second before she launches herself across the bed and into Lena’s arms, squealing giddily.

Lena’s knocked back into the pillows, holding all of Kara in her arms, as close as she can get. Kara’s laughing into her neck, squeezing her tight and Lena would be fine if she never wanted to let go.

“Love you love you love you,” Kara murmurs, slowly settling down so she’s curled into Lena’s side. "Love you."

Lena presses a kiss to the top of her head. “I love you,” she whispers.

Kara laughs against her shoulder. “This is all we’re going to be saying to each other for a while.”

“Mmhmm.”

“Love you.”

“Love you too.”


End file.
